


When Someone Loved Me

by k1ng_c0mxn



Series: A história da família portuguesa [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Asian Character(s), Character Death, Character(s) of Color, Civil War, Colonization, Conquistador Spain (Hetalia), Crying, Future Fic, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Hurt, Latin Hetalia, Mentioned France (Hetalia), Mentioned Spain (Hetalia), My First Hetalia Fanfic, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Original Character(s), Portuguese, Portuguese Colonial War, Portuguese family (Hetalia), Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ng_c0mxn/pseuds/k1ng_c0mxn
Summary: 6 moments in the relationship between Brazil and Portugal. Inspired by the Toy Story song "Cuando Alguien me Amaba." One Shot.





	When Someone Loved Me

When someone loved me, I felt so happy.  
The moments we spent the memories well.  
Always in his sadness, his tears I dry.  
I shared his joy when he loved me.

 

A little more than 15 months ago I became a father, it was in 1500 when I came to the shores of this new territory and saw a little boy watching me from a distance on a tree. I wanted to download it from there because I assumed it was going to fall, but the boy did not understand me, he seemed nervous.

Take a fruit to earn your trust, which I thought would help, but his can not go down alone without my help, so I just have to climb the tree to save it.

I do not know how to get to the top, but all I thought was to put him on the ground. Was he the only one who lived there? Apparently I have less work to do than my brother (just a little) older.

He was not very dressed, so I gave him my jacket.

We sat on the coast for a long time. How old were you? 2 or 3? Because he is alone?

I put it on my knee and he intended to touch my face, I started tickling his stomach, his laughter was so sweet, we were not so different, we were only a couple of lonely souls, we had a skin tone similarly, I was more white, not by much, our hair was the same, capable we were destined to meet.

I shared with him my cod, before I removed all the thorns, I took several fruits that I found, washed with water and made something similar to a salad. If France appears on this plate, he will be disappointed that I was a cousin, but we had to eat, even if it is this rare mixture, we had enjoyed it.

\- basil basil - he said suddenly, I did not understand What was basil? His name was Basil? I saw that it pointed to the tree. That's what it was called?

\- Tu Basil eu Portugal - I said and I started to teach him Portuguese.

The last day I stayed in Brazil, that was his name, although Luciano baptized him, I said goodbye, he did not want me to leave and I did not, the only thing I could do is promise that he would come back in a few months and take him with me, I left a flag of the Empire, so I did not miss it.

And here I was, 15 months ago, I stepped on Brazil for the first time, seven months later, I left, and here, again, to take Luciano with me, and, finally, to leave many of my men in the annexation of Brazil to our territory, but it was different, There were cut trees, mutilated bodies, look for my son with despair.

This had to be the work of my Iberian brother, the wretch does not forgive me for taking away territory in Africa.

After what seemed like half an hour, burying all the corpses I found and begging God that this will not go on. I found him, he was under a tree, with the flag on his shoulders, half asleep.

I did not know what to do, if to approach, to call attention to him, besides I had forgotten or Spain had found and adopted him. But he was MY son, the being to whom I wanted to give him many brothers, because the cousins have a large amount thanks to Spain, but I also want a big and loving family, as well as our grandfather Rome to us.

When I was in front of him, I raise my head, he did not say anything, he just went to my arms.

\- I missed you so much, papai - It was the first time he called me that, before I was the "Mr. Portugal", "Joao", but it was also the first time I believed in unconditional love.

\- • - • - • -

From the station in the station between the two there was union.  
And nothing more than we should be.  
And if he was alone, he would accompany him.  
So he loved me

After that I took him with the kings, they baptized him, and they named him the eternal representative of Brazil, and they gave me his tutelage, officially Luciano was my son.

For a while we were alone, we went to India, original place where my brother had to travel, but he idiot went to the other side, I told the kings that I doubted that the cities are faithful to us, beyond two, that They became Luciano's friends, although I did not like them, what if he preferred them and left me? but he was a baby and besides, he would never do that to me.

We also went to Persia, although I had something that I did not mention to Luciano, nor to the kings, I already had a son, in fact, two daughters, called Maria and Anisia, and two children, twins, Joao jr and Vicente, all the I only thought that we would colonize sectors of Africa such as Cape Verde, Mozambique and São Tomé and Príncipe, but there I found my first children, very similar to Luciano, and it was time for everyone to know.

The present and the connection they made was instantaneous, they understood that he was her younger brother, so they made an effort to learn the language better, and I think that Maria, being the oldest, also realized that she had a preference for Luciano, but she did not say anything about that.

I had five children and I wanted more, all six of us visited many places in the world, but not all of us have found someone who will adapt to us, just as we only took land for the empire.

Luciano was very curious, and although the girls slept together in a cabin and the three children somewhere else, Brazil always ended up sleeping with me on the beach at 3 or 4 o'clock in the morning, and on one of those occasions I asked myself: " How did you find my brothers? "

\- I found Maria alone, there was no one on the island who lived apart from her, and I could not leave her alone, I do not know how she got to Cape Verde or survived, I called her that because of the Virgin Mary. Then, Joao Jr and Vicente I found them 8 years later, Vicente was trying to get to Santo Tomé, where Joao Jr was, so I put him on my back and we got to where Joao JR was, then they guided me to his mother, but she did not want to have a relationship with them so I put them under my tutelage. Anisia is a case apart, she saw that I arrived on the shores of Mozambique tired, and I thought I was going to take a similar meal. It was a survival instinct and then it came, two years later.

Our family began to grow, in 1553, when China granted me the rights and tutelage of Macao, a girl very different from the rest of my children, as well as the so-called Feng.

In 1575, during the exploration of Angola, Luciano and Vicente had a girl very similar to Anisia, had a wound and it was noted that he had not eaten in several days, so Adana was integrated our family.

Tania and Celeste were the last to join our family, in a period of two years, while Tania became María and Vicente, Celeste was very similar to a Feng.

We were a family, the nine, together forever, my biggest dream was fulfilled.

\- • - • - • -

Time passed, I am the same and little by little I forget.  
I just stayed, but I hope to hear your voice again saying I love you.

It was September 7, 1822, the day that everything changed at home and in my life, we talked with Luciano about the independence of his cousins, at one point everything derailed.

\- Antonio is destroyed, most of his children turned their backs, they all fought together against him, he was unable to win - I told him the situation of his uncle Spain, since he had told me how Argentina felt when achieving independence. .

\- Father, there is something important that you deserve to know- In my mind, I imagined anything, except what was coming.

\- Tell me son, I will always be here for you, do not be afraid to tell me.

\- I want independence, I want to be free like Argentina, Paraguay, like my cousins - my world collapsed, the one that was always there for me, the one who thought he would never leave me wanted to get away from me.

\- why? Do you want more freedom? I can consider a separate Kingdom within the Empire, whatever you want, but do not go away, "I begged, apparently very strong, as the rest of my children and their brothers appeared in the room.

\- It's not that, I want freedom, I want to be able to visit my cousins and / or uncles without his permission, to know other countries - with each word there was a dagger in my heart, his brothers were stunned, Luciano was abandoning us

I did not see the moment he got up from my side, Tania was asking him to think again, Joao Jr and Vicente blocked the door, María and Asinia grabbed him by the arms, Feng and Celeste tried to calm me down and Adana was looking for a solution that did not end with the separation of Brazil.

Luciano left the grip of his older sisters, climbed the stairs to store his things, Luciano was leaving us and we were not doing anything effective to avoid it.

I only heard murmurs from my daughters, my two children had run out to my side when they saw that Luciano came with a backpack and the flag of the Empire, the one I gave him the only day we parted.

Almost in unison, my seven remaining children asked him not to leave us, that he would give him as much freedom as he wanted but he would not leave, he simply replied:

\- When you want your independence, I will be there for you, then you will understand.

Before opening the door, I grabbed him by the wrists and whispered: "Do not leave me, Luciano, you are my greatest pride, I could not live without you".

\- Independência ou Morte - he answered me, and went out through that door.

I felt my legs touch the ground, he was gone, my children gathered around me, I do not know when we started crying, but there we were, we had let the separation begin, Brazil had gone, our Brazil, my Basil.

\- • - • - • -

Forgotten was when he found me, he hugged me as before.  
He smiled at me again, because he loved me, if he loved me

It rained in Luanda, it was the night of November 10, 1975, I had lost almost all my children in just over a year, there were minutes left for November 11, I was looking for Adana, I only had her and Feng.

After Luciano left us, we were not the same as before, although sometimes he returned home, he never stayed long, he only came a couple of hours, and more than anything to know how his brothers were.

In 1961 my children started a war against me, to obtain their independence, I fought, I did not want to do it, and I lost, one by one they abandoned me, and that weakened me, my people no longer trusted me, they started a revolution, and they told me I had to fight until my last breath.

It was me, against my children, plus Cuba and the Soviet Union.

First it was Tania, in 1974, she won the battle, I cried when I had to leave her in Bissau, I told her that I loved her, everything I could not say to Luciano.

My little girl with wild curls Anisia followed her, she had orders to kill me, but she did not, she simply helped me get up off the floor and let me go, I could not go back to tell her how precious she was.

On July 5 I returned to Cape Verde with my eldest daughter, she did not fight in the war, although she supported her brothers and sisters, she already knew the reason of our trip, before leaving her alone again, from that day that I found her , I told him about the admiration I had for him, I thanked him for being faithful to me for so many years.

A week later I lost my twins, both had rifles pointed at me, but they did not shoot, like Anisia let me go, but before leaving they hugged me, do not have a better father than me, I told them they were the best children I had, although I lied a little more, they knew it.

I saw Luciano in every fight, he was there, helping his brothers, I wanted to approach him but he did not encourage me.

And here I was, looking for my daughter, I only have her, Feng and Celeste, although Celeste also wants independence, only Feng is loyal to me, even in the worst circumstances.

I heard on the radio that all my children are now in Angola, but I just need to find Adana, sign a peace treaty or have it with me, I can not continue with all this, I have no strength.

I felt that someone came from behind, and I knew it was her, I heard that she was preparing her AK-47, I just knelt down, I had already gone through this, now it would not be different, I saw my clock, it was already 00:13, it was on November 11

I only heard a cry of a familiar voice and many steps, like several people, the voice was Luciano's.

\- ADANA DO NOT DO IT, IT IS PAPAI.

It was all I heard, then I felt strong pain in my side, my daughter shot me, it was night, we were some distance from the city, I was going to die in front of my children.

I felt some arms around me, while I placed my head on some legs, and saw, it was Brazil, I was there, began to caress my face, telling me that everything is fine, Adana knelt by my side and began to tell me that she was sorry, Vicente tried to make a tourniquet but it was almost useless, my children had me until my last breath.

Luciano told me that he loved me, that he could not have a better father, that he always tried to be like me, that if he separated it was because he thought it was the best thing for everyone, he repeated many times "Eu te amo" he knew he said it in Serious, I wanted to answer him, but my mouth only came out blood, apparently Maria understood what I was trying to do and took my hand and stroked Luciano's face, did the same with each of my children.

I felt very helpless because I was dying in front of my children, but there was nothing I could do.

I was with them, I managed to be with them until the last day of my life, Luciano loved me, he smiled at me again, I was in his arms.

María held my hand very strong, Vicente looked for ways to reinforce the tourniquet, Joao Jr to be the tallest of all covered me in the rain, Celeste sang the song that I sang to her when she was afraid, Feng cleaned my mouth and the neck with rain water and her favorite handkerchief, Tania was on the other side trying to give me warmth, from that same side, Adana was hugging me tightly, Anisia was practicing on my feet asking me not to leave her and Luciano was in my head , stroking my hair as I did with it.

I wanted to scream at Ada that it did not matter, that she forgave her, that she was a very brave girl.

He intended to hug Tania tightly, tell her that she is an inspiration to his brothers and sisters, that he wanted to spend more time with her.

To thank Celeste for trying to end my fear, that her voice and she were beautiful, that I would have liked to find her before and not trust Indonesia.

Feng, oh sweet girl, I hope to have managed to integrate into the family without noticing the differences, because you were my daughter, regardless of your origin or how I got you.

The biggest pain was leaving Anisia, she suffered long before I appeared in her life, she was alone and she had a hard time trusting me, and now she was breaking my promise, but she would continue with her, either as a ghost.

Joao JR and Vicente, my sweet twins, would swim those miles away while I had them together, I hope to fill the place left by their mother.

I wish I could tell Luciano that it was my great pride, that although he was the first to leave me, I thanked him for accompanying his brothers, who loved him as he did not love anyone else, which was the most important thing I ever had.

And Maria, the most faithful person I have ever known, was with me until when they all turned their backs on me, she continued to live with Feng and me until, when she was no longer my daughter, she always took care of me, begged God for she. I loved her and did not value her as she deserved it.

My final was sad, but there I was with my children, I managed to form a great family, my greatest pride is proud of me and now I have 8 representatives of the Portuguese in the world, I had a good life.

Antonio always thought that he was envious because he was in a relationship and someone loved him, but I had 8 people who did it.

At 04:37 on November 11, 1975, the Portuguese Empire was declared dead in combat.

\- • - • - • -

When someone loved me I was so happy.  
The moments that we spend remember them well.

They were my little ones, burying me in a box without body, since my body was in the hospital in Lisbon, trying to come back to life, but also entertaining the Portuguese Empire, and we did not know if it would return or it would be a ghost forever

I listened to their conversation when they were burying me.

\- Why did you do it Adana? Neither Anisia, nor Joao Jr nor Vicente shot him, why do you? - Tania asked.

\- I had to do it, it was the best for Angola - my daughter replied.

\- You left us without a father figure at all - counterattacked Vicente.

\- Since there was no more Papai, Indonesia attached to Celeste. - Maria said, I had forgotten about that, I hated Indonesia from that damn moment.

\- I did not think about the consequences, I just had to do it - Addana answered again.

\- They sent us to do the same, and we did not do it - answered Joao Jr.

\- If I could go back in time I would avoid it - said Angola.

\- It's too late to think like that, the damage is already done - answered Luciano.

\- Papai is now connected to millions of cables - Maria replied angrily.

\- Only Luciano can pay the expenses, because we are poor countries or dependent on him - answered Feng.

And they moved away from that stone that said:

"Portuguese Empire

August 21, 1415 - November 11, 1975.

Ceuta - Luanda

The best father and colonizer.

Killed in combat "

\- • - • - • -

When he loved me

I had woken up, everything was white and the smell of the hospital was too strong.

I thought I was alone there until I turned my head slightly, sitting in an uncomfortable chair was Luciano, looking towards the door, waiting for something or someone.

How would you get his attention?

I can not move my arms, or speak because the throat was very dry, and the physical pain was nothing compared to the psychological pain.

He turned his gaze to me and his eyes opened, but he could not speak to me, little by little he approached me, as I did when I met him again after I left, I saw that he had the flag of the Empire in his hand, He touched my face with one of his hands to realize that this was true.

I took off the oxygen mask, I do not think I would have to do that, but it does not matter, then he helped me drink some water and I speak:

\- You're no longer the Portuguese Empire - it was the first thing he told me.

\- Who I am? - ask curious.

\- Your name is now the Republic of Portugal, and it seems that it has something to do with socialism or something like that.

\- But I'm still Joao, right?

\- Of course, that and that you are our father does not change.

\- What happened when I was half dead?

\- Angola, Sao Tome and Principe, Mozambique and Guinea Bisssau are communist countries now, just as my sisters and brothers are not very happy, besides Asinia and Adana are in civil war, therefore they have a little stress, Celeste now lives with Inonesia, Feng lives more or less here and when he is not here, he is with Maria, and about me, I am here a lot of the time because I do not like to be in Brazil lately.

I thought it was over there, I assumed he was going to leave, but before he turned to again, he touched my face with his little hands and said:

\- tu Portugal, eu Basil- and he left.

After so many years, everything that happened between us, still remembers our first conversation, I think in the end ...

He loved me

\- - - THE END - - -


End file.
